The New Tyrant Escapes
by re-003
Summary: Umbrellas best agent finally meets his match, as Hunk and his mercenaries meet the newest creation.


Since the successful G-Virus search and retrieve mission, Donald "Hunk" Larson had been   
promoted to Lieutenant.  
At first he had enjoyed the mindless slaughter, blowing away zombie after zombie, but lately   
more and more of Umbrellas "Ultimate failures" were beginning to over power him and his   
team of mercenaries. Tonight was no exception. What they had to contain was the monster   
that Umbrella had created to take out the Nemesis.   
  
10 highly trained men entered the Umbrella laboratory, navigating the corridors and   
searching for the New Tyrant. The team was Levai Duke, Neil Frusciante, Matthew Bryant,   
Marcus Russel, Bradley Walton, the two new rookies, and two other men whom Hunk had   
never bothered to learn their names, though now he wish he had. Hunk had no time to think   
about that anymore, for the overpowering stench of flesh and decay filled his gas mask and   
made him gag and choke. He signalled the rest to stop and get ready. Pressing his back   
against the wall, He slowly edged his way around the corner.  
  
The most gruesome sight Hunk had ever seen lay before him. Even more gruesome then the   
time in Europe.  
At least 20 bodies of scientists and guards lay in the corridor, some naked and rotting, some   
ripped completely in half, some had rats and cockroaches feeding on them and some even   
looked like they had been eaten by something much larger than what they had encountered   
before. Finally between the carnage, Hunk saw it. The Tyrant was kneeling down between   
the rats and bodies with its head bowed. As Hunk was surveying the scene, the Tyrant had   
covered the 20-metre space between them in a mere second and was bringing back its fist   
ready to smash Hunks skull into the wall.   
  
"Attack formation number 4! Now! Fire! Fire!" Oh shit! The two new rookies who joined   
the team last week didn't know the formation! As they moved closer, the Tyrant grabbed   
them both in his hands, and promptly smashed their heads together. If they weren't wearing   
gas masks, they might have had a chance. But as the gas masks crumpled under the extreme   
pressure, shards of broken metal and plastic stabbed straight through the rookie's skulls.  
Amidst the gunfire and shouting, Levai Dukes face was splattered against the wall in an   
instant, spraying blood everywhere, including straight onto Neil Frusciantes visor. "I can't   
see!" "Get out of the way!" As if it would matter anyway. The Tyrant kicked Neil in the   
chest, shattering his ribcage and piercing his lungs, killing him instantly. Matthew Bryant, one   
of Hunk's poker buddies, had his own gun rammed through his neck, though he didn't die   
so quickly as he had wished, only after the Tyrant had picked him up and threw him to the   
ground repeatedly. "Come here you f**kface, oooh that's it! Come to papa!" Marcus   
Russel was getting dangerously close, not realising he was wasting valuable bullets, though   
Hunk didn't think he cared. Nor did the Tyrant. He ripped Marcus in half, and carelessly   
dropped the mangled torso on the ground to lie there and bleed continuously. As the pool of   
blood reached where Hunk was kneeling, He finally decided to pull back. "Come on! Let's   
get outta here!" As Bradley Walton turned to run, he slipped in some of Marcus Rustles   
blood and fell over. The Tyrant seized the opportunity and grabbed him by the leg pulling   
him up to its face, so that the last thing Bradley would see was his killer.  
  
Hunk and the other two men (now is definitely not a good time to ask what their names are!)   
sprinted as hard as they could.  
They could hear Bradley screaming and as Hunk looked behind him, he saw Bradleys head   
bouncing down the corridor.  
One of the other remaining men suddenly stopped. "What are you doing? Run!" This man   
was obviously crazy. "I'm gonna die anyway, so I'm gonna die fighting." was all he said. As   
Hunk and the other man ran between the huge blast doors that led out of the laboratory,   
they could hear gunfire, and between that, they could hear the Tyrant screaming. Then   
nothing.  
  
In the space of two minutes, eight men were systematically obliterated.  
  
Hunk and the other man didn't stop running until they collapsed. Hunk took of his gas mask,   
and scratched his head.  
The cool air coming of the Arklay Mountains was soothing. Hunk turned to the other man,   
and said, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Before Donald "Hunk" Larson   
could breathe once more, the other man pulled out a small pistol and shot him between the   
eyes. "My names Albert Wesker. Nice to Meet you." 


End file.
